Not That Sour
by WolfyNugget
Summary: Mei and Yuzu do some... bonding. [Lemon-PWP-Oneshot]


_I love you._

A faint rustling came from the inside of Yuzu and Mei's room once the house had become silent.

_I love you so much._

The sisters were locked together firmly. Yuzu cradled the back of Mei's neck as she kissed at it. Mei's fingers loosely splayed across her lips to cover up the small mewls that Yuzu wanted. Dark brown and blonde hair tangled together indiscriminately around them.

They were too close to care.

Yuzu returned to Mei's lips. Mei opened her eyes to see Yuzu smiling into the kiss.

"_She's so beautiful_," thought Mei.

Yuzu rose, small breaths falling from her quickly.

Mei reached out a hand to hold Yuzu's face. She wanted to feel the skin that she had felt against her _everywhere_ countless times. She needed it again.

"Mei..." Yuzu leaned down to capture her lips again, but Mei's other hand stopped her at the shoulder.

"Sorry..." Mei whispered, "It's _my_ turn now."

A smile flickered on Mei's face.

She lightly tipped over the older sister. Mei paused once again to admire the panting mess underneath her. Yuzu tugged at her sleeve insistently.

"Come closer," Yuzu said in frustration.

Mei mischievously shook her head and began to climb off Yuzu. Yuzu's leg hooked around her hip, holding Mei still. The blonde came to rest on one elbow, then tilted down Mei's chin to kiss her. Mei obediently lowered herself against Yuzu, never stopping the contact.

_I love you._

Mei's hand trailed towards the bottom of Yuzu's shirt and tugged upwards. Yuzu nipped at Mei's bottom lip before removing her shirt. No bra to be found. Mei's mind immediately wondered if Yuzu was wearing panties.

Mei now had a firm goal. She thoroughly kneaded Yuzu- causing the her to release soft whimpers.

The younger sister ghosted her lips across Yuzu's breasts, then slowly took a nub into her mouth. Yuzu grasped at the back of Mei's neck desperately. Mei sat up to remove her shirt, leaving Yuzu flushed in anticipation. The distance between them was closed the moment the garment was tossed away. Their lips crashed together. Yuzu held Mei's hand tightly. With her free hand, Mei pulled down Yuzu's pants. In turn, Yuzu tugged off Mei's bottoms as well. All skin against skin... It felt perfect in every sense.

Mei brought her knee in between Yuzu's legs, causing the blonde to blush. Next came Mei's hand, and a seductive whisper.

"_You're wet._"

Her finger circled around Yuzu's clit. Yuzu grabbed Mei's playing hand, and pushed it down harder.

"What do you want, Yuzu?" Mei asked with a smile.

Mei's thumb swiped over Yuzu's clit, eliciting a quiet moan.

"I... want you..." Yuzu said in a trembling voice.

Mei leaned close enough so that Yuzu could feel her warm breath.

"You'll have to be more _specific_ than that..."

The brunette emphasized her words with a hard press.

When met with nothing but gasps of pleasure, Mei took one of Yuzu's nipples into her mouth. She sucked and licked... Yuzu groaned in frustration. She was now utterly turned on.

"T-touch me, Mei..."

A finger slipped into Yuzu. It slid out quickly. Licking her lips, Mei held Yuzu close.

"Tell me _where_... and _how..._"

Yuzu wasn't the only one wet now. Mei felt a familiar ache as she looked down at her work. Yuzu's hair spread behind her head, framing her blushing face in gold. Her eyes were lidded and her lips parted.

Once again, Yuzu took Mei's hand. This time, she led it down to her entrance.

"Mei-" Yuzu hesitated, "finger me..."

The last word came to Mei as a whisper.

"_hard_."

Mei had to oblige. She thrusted in a finger, curling it while it penetrated Yuzu. Again. Again. Again. Mei found Yuzu's hand inching towards Mei. She felt Yuzu's finger enter her swiftly, repeating what she herself had done to her. Mei couldn't hold back a moan. She could _hear _what was going on. Mei reluctantly stopped Yuzu's ministrations.

"What's wro-"

Mei interrupted Yuzu's sentence by scooching down her body.

Her tongue seemed to work on its own.

"You taste great, Yuzu."

"Don't say that," Yuzu could hardly scold Mei without her voice breaking into pleasured gasps.

Mei smirked as she did her work. Her tongue dipped in and out, drawing out more erotic moans from Yuzu.

The little sister, who was outwardly cold and refined, was in between Yuzu's legs, sucking at her clit.

Don't judge a book by its cover.

"Mei... _Mei..._" Yuzu desperately called out her lover's name.

Feeling quite satisfied, Mei scooched over so that Yuzu's face could reach her.

"Yuzu- let's do this together," Mei panted.

The blonde thoroughly licked all over Mei's core. It wasn't long until Mei began grinding into Yuzu's tongue, wordlessy pleading for _more_.

Mei shut her eyes tight, only half aware that Yuzu had came. With one last tired whimper, Mei rolled onto her back. Yuzu crawled towards her, and captured Mei in her arms, lightly stroking her hair.

_"Yuzu?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_


End file.
